


Hope You Lie To Me

by choose_your_emotions



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Attempted, Light Angst, Medical Conditions, Multi, Out of Character, Slow Romance, Swearing, maybe a little, very light tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choose_your_emotions/pseuds/choose_your_emotions
Summary: “Everything was going great until Tommy’s voice broke.”ORThomas, Newt, Minho, and Gally are 5 Seconds of Summer (but not really).
Relationships: Alby/Newt (Maze Runner), Gally & Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. I'm So Bad For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm still getting the voices for these characters down, so bear with me lol
> 
> Work title from “Lie To Me” by 5 Seconds of Summer.  
> Thomas Agnes: The lead singer, later the lead guitarist (basically “What if Michael was the lead singer for the 1st two albums?”)  
> Isaac “Newt” Newton: The lead guitarist, later singer (“What if Luke was the lead guitarist for the 1st two albums?”)  
> Minho Park: Bassist   
> Gallagher “Gally” Dolan: Drummer

Everything was going great until Tommy’s voice broke. 

They were almost done with their set in Melbourne- just starting “She’s Kinda Hot” - when Thomas’ voice just  _ stopped. _ The crowd kept singing, and Newt whipped his head around to look at Thomas. 

He flapped his mouth like a fish. Newt leaned away from his mic as Minho picked up his verse.

“Switch guitar parts!” Newt yelled. “I’ll take up the vocals!”

Thomas closed his mouth, and nodded.

Gally’s drum smash came through, and Thomas took up the main line. 

Newt took a deep breath, and began to sing Tommy’s lines. There was a brief moment of confusion, but everyone went along.

Newt took back the lead guitar for his solo. Thomas took the main line back, and had to physically move away from his mic to keep himself from probably croaking into it. 

Minho looked over concernedly, and Thomas shook his head slightly.  As the song slowed down, Newt and Thomas moved closer to each other. 

  
  
“I guess I’ll have to sing this last one, huh?”

Tommy winced apologetically, and nodded. 

“Get some water, mate, I’ll be fine.”

Minho took up what could’ve been an awkward silence by talking. “This is our last song of the night. Thank you guys so much for coming!”  Then, with the screams of the audience, they launched into “She Looks So Perfect,” again with Newt on vocals and Thomas on the main guitar line.

For barely knowing the lyrics, Newt thought he did pretty damn good at it. 

Minho helped out a lot.

After the show, Thomas made a beeline for the water, chugging it as fast as he could. 

“Guys, what the hell was that?” Minho demanded.

Thomas paused in his quest to drink as much water as humanly possible to open his mouth and let out a croak. His ears and cheeks flushed red, and he resumed drinking water.  Minho stared at Thomas for a beat. “What… The fuck?”

“He lost his voice,” Gally called helpfully from his spot, flopped on the couch. 

“Yeah, I could tell,” Minho snapped. “How?”

Thomas shrugged. 

“We need to get you to a doctor,” Newt said. “Gally, do you know where the clinic is around here?”

Gally groaned, throwing his head back. “I’m from Sydney, jackass.”

“Whatever, we have Google Maps,” Minho said, dragging a hand down his face. “Stop chugging water, Tomboy, you’re gonna give yourself a stomach ache.”

Thomas set down his water bottle with a guilty face. He opened his mouth, then thought better of it and closed it.

In fifteen minutes, they were at the nearest clinic being told that Thomas had a vocal “polyp” and shouldn’t sing anymore if he wanted to be able to talk again. When asked how the hell it got there, the doctor replied curtly.

"Vocal polyps like these can be formed from great stress to the vocal cords. It's not surprising from the kind of music you kids sing."

They exited the clinic with antibiotics for Thomas, as well as a doctor’s note for Thomas to bring back to his normal doctor. It recommended surgery for him, as soon as possible.

“Fuck,” Newt muttered. 

Thomas cringed in apology, patting his shoulder. 

“So, what?” Newt sighed. “We’re just gonna have me sing all of Tommy’s parts  _ and  _ mine?”

“No, that’s ridiculous,” Minho said. “We’ll have Gally sing your harmonies, and you’ll sing the lead lines that Thomas normally sings.”

Newt groaned. 

“You’ll do great, man!” Gally exclaimed, slapping him on the back.

Thomas kept his hand on Newt’s shoulder. Newt grimaced at Gally, then looked to Thomas. He nodded. 

Newt sighed. “Fine.”

Thomas grinned as Gally and Minho cheered. 

“Thank god we only have three shows left,” Newt sighed. “Imagine if this had happened while we were in the States.”

The next three shows (all in Australia) went fairly well, after a two-day break for Newt to learn Thomas’ parts, and vice versa. 

What caused the most trouble was the social media- people questioning why Newt was the one singing instead of Thomas, speculations of a possible breakup (like always), and some comments about how Newt should’ve been the lead singer in the first place.

Newt hated the last ones the most. 

As the four boys sat in their hotel room in Sydney, scrolling past yet another “Is this the end of The Gladers?” article, Newt flopped down onto his bed. “Why is it that every time something goes mildly wrong at a show, people find a way to make it mean something?”

Thomas looked at him curiously, tilting his head and tugging absently at the edges of his fabric mask- which he had bought to stop himself from talking (with less-than perfect results). Minho and Gally looked up from their phones.

“Like, the last article I read said that we had “come to our senses” and realized that I was apparently “the superior singer,” whatever the fuck that means,” Newt said, turning off his phone. “And I’ve found five articles that say we’re planning a break-up, or that Tommy’s leaving the band or some other bullshit like that.”

“I mean, you are a good singer,” Minho piped up. “And it’s not like Tom’ll be able to sing the same after this.”

Thomas cringed, and croaked once before looking at his lap.

“Ah, sorry, mate, but he’s right,” Gally remarked from the floor. “You’ve done a surprisingly not bad job at not talking, but I just don’t think your voice will be the same after this.”

Thomas flipped Gally off weakly, scratching the back of his neck guiltily.

“So what do we do?” Newt asked. 

“Well, everyone seems on board with your singing,” Minho says. “I’ve haven’t seen an article or post that says anything bad.”

“Well, I saw one that said that you were a greedy bastard-”

“Not helping, Gally.”

“Wasn’t trying to.”

“So you want me to be the bloody  _ lead  _ singer?” Newt asked incredulously. “Because no one said anything bad that  _ you’ve  _ seen?”

“...yeah?” 

Thomas shoved at Newt’s shoulder, brandishing his phone. 

“Mate, no need to shove, I just-” Newt paused, reading what Thomas had typed onto his screen. Then, he looked up at Thomas, his eyes fierce. “That’s bullshit. Tommy, you were the main singer for a  _ reason.  _ We’re not The Gladers without you!”

“Huh?”

“He said that I had a better voice than him!” Newt looked to Minho. 

“Well, I mean Tom’s voice works really well for our style right now,” Minho said. “But if we’re going to explore new styles like we’ve been talking about, it could be fun to experiment with voice types, too.”

“Besides, he’s not leaving, mate,” Gally said, climbing up onto the bed where Minho was sitting. 

Newt sighed. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

* * *

Thomas was running out of excuses to not meet with the band.

He hadn’t been there when they recorded for One Ok Rock, as he was scheduled for surgery the week before. He had kept them updated with how his recovery was going. He thought it would’ve taken longer, but he was up and talking with as much enthusiasm as before in a matter of days.

Not singing, though.

He was active in the band group chat, but his private chats were deserted, no more so than his and Newt’s. Neither of them were particularly biting at the bit to start a conversation. 

In late January, Newt came out over the group chat and sent a small video of his boyfriend, Alby.

Minho and Gally responded with glowing comments of congratulations and “thanks for telling us”-es, while Thomas was silent. Like the idiot he is. 

In February, Minho expressed his interest in meeting, to discuss where they wanted to take the music. Newt responded asking if he could possibly bring Alby with. 

Thomas bristled at the idea of meeting Newt’s boyfriend- then immediately scolded himself for being an asshole. 

Minho responded with a bright and cheery thumbs-up-smiley combo, and Gally responded with a simple “good that.”

Thomas took a deep breath and typed out a response (“sounds chill, when”).

He tapped at the edge of his screen. 

Minho responded in seconds. His response made Thomas want to throw his phone across the room. 

“Tomorrow?” Thomas groaned.  _ How am I going to mentally prepare to see Newt with someone in less than a day? _

Thomas shook his head.  _ Why am I so concerned with who Newt is seeing? Stop it. _

Thomas noted that Minho also sent a time (“2 pm good?”). He groaned again, but typed his response (“good that”) and shut his phone off. He dragged a hand down his face.

“Fuck.”

* * *

The worst part of the meeting was just how  _ fucking  _ _nice_ Newt’s boyfriend was. 

It’d be easy for Thomas to justify why he was so against this guy dating Newt if he was a complete dick. He could go “hey, Newt, your boyfriend’s a dick,” and that would be that.

But no. Alby just  _ had  _ to be a sweetheart, and Thomas was now considering the fact that he might possibly be homophobic. 

Thankfully, Alby was kind (that asshole) and waited in the kitchen while the band barricaded themselves in Minho’s home studio.

“So, we all agree that Newt’s our singer now?” Minho asked, scribbling on a pad of paper.

Gally and Thomas nodded.

Newt cringed and rubbed his face self-consciously. “I don’t know why you three think that’s such a bloody brilliant idea.”

“Newt, it’s been five months,” Thomas replied. “And I still haven’t heard a shred of criticism of your voice.”

Newt huffed. “Piss off, Tommy.”

Thomas’ stomach did some uncomfortable somersaults at his nickname.  _ The fuck?  _

“So, have any of you guys written anything?” Minho asked, breaking Thomas away from the start of his mental breakdown.

“I have,” Newt said shyly, pulling out his notebook. “It’s not that great, but-”

Minho waved his hand. “We’ll make it great, then.”

Newt’s lyrics turned out to be the sappiest shit Thomas had ever heard coming from him. 

Thomas knew it was all about Alby. 

_ Jesus, why am I so mad about this guy? I love Newt, why can’t I just be happy that he found love in someone that wasn’t me? _

They scribbled out some more ideas for the song they had tentatively named “Valentine” before Thomas realized what he had thought.

_ Oh, fuck. _

* * *

The week after that, Thomas went on a writing kick and ended up writing a whopping  _ four  _ songs entirely about Newt. Not all of them were entirely true to their situation, but the feeling was sure there. 

“Jeez, Tom,” Minho snickered, reading one that Thomas had called "Why Don't you Love Me," which was probably one of the more desperate songs. “Feeling particularly emo this week?”

“You could say that.”

The next day, Thomas and Minho were trying to iron out the kinks in “Want You Back” (another one Thomas had written on his “I’m being emo about Newt” writing spree) when Newt practically bust down the door in his haste.

“I wrote a song!” Newt cried.

“Like, lyrics, or?” Minho asked.

“Lyrics, a melody, even some ideas for some guitar, maybe even a bass line,” Newt replied with a grin, nearly bouncing. “I think I hit gold!”

Newt called it “Youngblood,” and  _ damn,  _ did he have a lot. Lyrics were scribbled, crossed out, scribbled, and crossed out several times, spanning nearly five pages. This didn’t include the several pages of music notation for the melody, what Thomas assumed were Newt’s ideas for a bass line and guitar parts.

“So, what d’ya think?” 

Newt looked so  _ nervous.  _

Thomas grinned at him. “Newt, it’s amazing.”

Newt  _ fucking lit up.  _

“It really is, man,” Minho added. “I think this really is something new for us, Newt.”

Newt’s grinned could’ve lit fifteen football stadiums, and Thomas swore his heart swelled. 

_ God, I’m in love with him. Holy fuck, I’m in  _ love _ with him. _

They spent the next week recording “Youngblood”, as it was the most complete song they had. Gally ended up loving it just as much as Minho and Thomas, and they ended up using it as their title track. 

“Youngblood. Think about it- it’s bad _ ass _ !” Minho explained. “Imagine that as an album name. Badass, man, I tell you! You hear that bass line? Man, Newt, you really did hit gold.”

Over the next few months, they cranked out “More,” “If Walls Could Talk,” (two they had written as a group) “Talk Fast,” and “Better Man” (two written by Minho).

Then, they wanted to record “Empty Wallets,” one they had written together, and specifically included a solo for Thomas. A small one, but a solo.

“You’re sure you got this, Tommy?”

Thomas smiled at Newt. “My surgery was in December. It’s nearly June now. I’ll be fine, Newt.”

Newt nodded, but still looked concerned. 

Thomas recorded his bit as quickly as possible. Thankfully, nothing hurt, and it went by quickly. 

As soon as he exited the studio, he was bombarded by a hug from Newt. 

“I almost forgot how pretty your voice is,” Newt murmured into his chest. 

Thomas squeezed Newt. “I bet I sounded like a dying whale.”

“No, it was definitely a dying horse!” Minho called from the couch in the studio. 

Thomas flipped Minho off behind Newt’s back. 

"Nah, I'm thinking dying Koala," Gally said, receiving the same response from Thomas as Minho did.

“Nothing hurts, right?” Newt asked, releasing Thomas from his hold.

“Nope,” Thomas grinned to hide his disappointment at Newt pulling away. “No pain, no soreness, nothing.”

“Maybe you can sing more and pull your fucking weight, ya bogan,” Gally snapped with a shark-like grin from the floor in front of the couch. 

“Oh, fuck off!” 

  
  


Feeling bold, Thomas pushed for them to record whatever songs he had solos in, which included “Why Won’t You Love Me,” “Meet You There,” “Valentine,” and “Monster Among Men,” the last of which he had to endure an entire writing session with Newt because he was the only one who got Newt’s concept for the song. 

They had a scare when Thomas’ voice cracked as they were recording “Valentine,” but he promised everyone that nothing hurt, his voice was just tired.

Newt forced him to go to the clinic, where they confirmed that there were no more vocal polyps, nodules, or cysts.

After “Monster Among Men,” they only had to record the other songs that Thomas had wrote (“Lie To Me,” “Moving Along,” “Want You Back” (with Minho), and “Ghost of You”), the last one Minho had written (“Woke Up In Japan”) and one Newt and Minho had written (“Babylon”). 

“I don’t know about you, but I feel fucking amazing about this album,” Minho said, saving the files for “Babylon.” 

“It’s bloody brilliant,” Newt said, half-asleep on the couch. “I just might throw hands with anyone who dares say anything bad about my mates.”

Thomas laughed. 

_ God, I love him. _


	2. Era-Based Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i completely ran out of inspo for this fic… enjoy my very long list of random headcanons! (PT. 1)

PRE-BAND ERA (2011 and before)

\- Thomas and Minho were best friends growing up

\- Gally moved to their hometown (prolly somewhere in Oregon) in 6th grade from Australia. 

\- He was immediately a dick to like, everyone.

\- Newt and his family also moved to this town in 6th grade from Britain. Newt and Sonya (his sister) were immediately roped into Thomas and Minho’s friend group (consisting of the two previous boys, Harriet, Teresa, and Brenda).

\- They all sort of hated Gally until they discovered he could drum

\- Thomas tried to recruit him into the band with less than stellar success.

\- Gally eventually agreed, though

\- They named their band “The Gladers,” after the gated community that was in their town (Janson and Paige prolly lived there tbh)

BABY BAND ERA (2012 - 2016)

\- They decided that Thomas would be the main singer, even though Newt honestly had a better voice

\- Newt said he wasn’t comfortable singing in front of people yet

\- Thomas also had a more “rock-sounding” voice (think Michael, essentially), and had posted covers to his youtube channel already

\- So, Newt stuck on as the lead guitarist, even though he struggled to sing while playing guitar sometimes…

\- Gally was their drummer and Minho was the bassist. 

\- Newt rarely sang, but he does sing some bits (ex. Luke’s bits in “Permanent Vacation,” “American Idiot,” “Jet Black Heart,” “Good Girls,” and Michael’s bits in “Girls Talk Boys,” and some other bits here and there)

\- Basically Thomas and Newt are mixes of Luke and Michael of the early era, and Minho and Gally are just Calum and Ashton, respectively

\- Obviously not personality-wise, but singing-wise

\- Thomas starts dating Brenda at some point before they start touring near-constantly

\- At the end of their “Sounds Live Feels Live” Tour, Thomas loses his voice. 

\- Newt has to sing the entirety of the last two shows while Thomas takes up as lead guitarist

\- Thomas even wears a mask and gets the crew to stop setting a fourth mic for him, just to stop himself from singing.

\- They don’t explain  _ anything, _ leaving the fanbase to speculate, which included (but was not limited to) theories of: Newt becoming the main singer/thomas leaving the band, the band just straight-up breaking up, and various other theories, usually dealing with some sort of tension between thomas and the rest of the band.

\- Instead of explaining anything, they took a mini-hiatus after the release of “Girls Talk Boys,” which was thankfully recorded (the song and video)  _ before _ Thomas lost his voice.

\- Partway through the SLFL Tour, Newt announced that he was gay and was dating someone

\- Thomas had weird feelings about it, but pushed it aside and tried to be happy for his friend.

HIATUS ERA (2017/mid-2018)

\- Shortly after the SLFL tour ended, Brenda and Thomas broke up, since Brenda couldn’t deal with Thomas’ touring.

\- There was, once again, a  _ ton  _ more speculation about the band once “Take What You Want” came out, since it only featured Minho, Newt, and Gally.

\- Most of it was “is Thomas leaving the band?????”

\- Thomas had surgery on his vocal cords for a vocal polyp (essentially a vocal node/damage to vocal chords), and he used recovery for an excuse to put off seeing the guys again.  In reality, he felt bad that he was bringing the group down and was seeing a vocal coach to learn how to sing properly and still keep his vocal style (not that i think Michael has bad singing techniques, idk what he does man)

\- They were all throwing around song ideas, itching for a new sound and waiting for Thomas to get better.  Thomas confessed to the group that he felt he shouldn’t sing as much, as his poor singing techniques were what caused his vocal issues in the first place.

\- SO Minho threw out the suggestion of having Newt take over as the lead singer, since there was a lot of positive feedback for Newt (usually phrased in the “why wasn’t newt the lead singer, he’s so much better than Thomas” kind of way).  Newt sort of shrugged it off

\- However, Thomas was also going through an existential crisis after he realized that he was in love with Newt. ( He had a lot of time to think, okay?)

\- He wrote a shit ton of songs, all of which were edited to sound less specific by Minho (thank god)

\- Not all of them were accepted, but Newt latched onto one of the most personal ones- Lie to Me.  Newt loved the damn thing. 

\- Thomas was freaking out internally, panicking that Newt would find out his secret, even though “Lie to Me” was one of the  _ most heavily  _ edited (“censored”) songs that he had written

\- Newt also wrote an entire song by himself, which he hadn’t done since “Good Girls” (which was actually about him catching his sister with her girlfriend, just edited bc 2014)- and the entire band  _ loved  _ it.  So much so, they decided to name the new record after it- “Youngblood.”

\- After that, they dove headfirst into experimenting with new sounds, with Newt as the lead singer.  Newt kept pointing out verses and even entire songs that Thomas would sound “bloody brilliant” singing.  Thomas eventually gave in, despite his nerves, and recorded a few short solos for a few songs.  This coercion method worked a few more times, until Newt unsuccessfully tried to get Thomas to sing all of “Monster Among Men.” T hey compromised with Thomas having the opening verse to himself.

YOUNGBLOOD ERA (2018/2019)

\- The release of “Want You Back” came with a lot of trepidation.  It was so different. No one was really sure if people would like it. Thankfully, people took to it.

\- There was still some speculation of the replacement/removal of Thomas, until the release of the music video.

\- However, a very observant interviewer noted that Thomas wasn’t credited for vocals in the song, which was fairly unusual for the band.  Thomas admitted that he had recently recovered from vocal cord surgery, and had lost his voice at one of the last shows of the SLFL tour.  The fans rallied in his support.

\- The release of “Youngblood” was even more explosive- the single actually aired on some mainstream radios, and fans liked it!  The release of “Youngblood” also came with Newt’s coming out announcement, and t he fans were incredibly supportive.

\- People also went crazy for “Valentine,” as it was the first song released to feature Thomas’ vocals in any capacity.  Ironically, Newt and his boyfriend broke up shortly before the release of “Valentine.”

\- Their “GladersIII” Tour was a massive success, and they employed long-time friend Sonya to film a tour vlog series for it.  Since Newt struggled with singing and playing the guitar simultaneously, Sonya’s girlfriend Harriet joined them as their tour guitarist.  During their tour, Thomas came out as bisexual during a show, and was also met with support from fans

\- Shortly before their “Meet You There Live” tour was slated to begin, Thomas and Newt confessed to each other. They began dating, and announced it publicly a few weeks later.  (IMAGINE THE STAGE MOMENTS OKAYYY)

\- Thomas, after their announcement, very much enjoyed starting to sing his romantic solos specifically towards Newt.

\- In my universe, The Gladers released a music video for Babylon, depicting a group of survivors in the Zombie apocalypse. One of them (Newt) is bitten by a zombie and is “killed” by Thomas’ character.  To play into that, the shows begin with Newt rising from the floor as if being revived. 

\- Each time Newt and Thomas flirt or kiss on stage, Gally and Minho gag overdramatically or splash water on them

\- Thomas and Newt, for their London show, decide to do a rendition of the duet version of “Lie to Me,” since they know it’ll be recorded.

“N T M G” ERA (2019/2020)

\- For their new album, they tried to make a word of their name, but couldn’t think of anything other than “nutmeg.”  Thomas found this incredibly funny, and it stuck somehow

\- Gally actually wrote the main hook of “Red Desert” about Australia, and the other guys loved it so much they helped him make a whole song inspired by Australia.

\- The Gladers decided to make a sequel to “Babylon,” with their “Red Desert” music video.  Basically, Thomas’ character is haunted by visions of a “dead” Newt, who is actually alive and trying to get to him

\- Their “Easier” music video is instead a series of clips chronicling different way people deal with heartbreak; aggressive self-care (Newt), clubbing (Thomas), social immersion (Minho), and isolation (Gally).

\- “No Shame,” “Teeth” and “Old Me” are essentially the same, except in “No Shame” the guys are replaced by girls (Minho by Brenda, Newt by Sonya, Thomas by Teresa, and Gally by Harriet).  Also probably a lot more romantic/vaguely sexual (??) interaction from Thomas and Newt? (in both “No Shame” and “Old Me”)

\- Their “Wildflower” video has thousands of comments about how Thomas and Newt are the cutest parts of the video (t hey’re quarantined together btw). 

\- At first they’re like, “ok so we each get our time to shine, etc.” but after the green screen falls on Newt while Thomas is trying to do his take, it’s all over.  They try to do a cute thing where they’re hugging and they both extend their hands for the flower animations, but Thomas flips off the camera instead. Newt probably also mouthed the word “fuck” at Thomas like Luke did in the actual video but you will never hear him confess it.

\- Sonya and Brenda, who are editing the video together, call them disgusting. 

\- Thomas also plans a proposal video for Newt set to “Lover of Mine,” composed of various low-quality videos he’s taken of Newt over the years, with a clip of him showing Newt the video, with the words “will you marry me?” at the end. 

\- Newt cries and knocks the camera out of his hands.  The screen is black for the last few notes of the song. Thomas picks up the camera, teary-eyed, and cheers “he said yes!” flipping the camera to an equally teary-eyed Newt, with covering his face with hands, accidentally showing off his new ring.


	3. Character-Based Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons (PT. 2)

NEWT:

Name: Isaac "Newt" Newton

Newt is originally from Britain. He moved to the US when he was 11 with his twin sister Sonya.

He’s a good guitarist, but the most he can play while he sings is chords. He can also play the piano, but they didn’t use the piano until their later 2 albums

He advocated for the band singing “American Idiot,” but refused to sing in it even though Thomas and Minho were american

He will often accidentally say something in a very American way. Thomas has made this into a game: every time Newt says something in an American accent, Thomas will say the same thing in a terrible british accent. He eventually got Minho to join him, and Minho says the same thing in a terrible Australian accent, much to Gally’s chagrin. It doesn’t usually happen in interviews, but Thomas delightedly continued the game when Newt accidentally said “Gladers” with an American accent in an interview

Newt dresses very similarly to Luke; very androgynous and with the occasional dash of makeup that Sonya/Harriet helps with. He also adores boots.

Songs Newt has written 

  * On His Own: “Youngblood,” “No Shame”
  * With Minho: “Valentine,” “Babylon”
  * With Thomas: “Monster Among Men,” “Lover of Mine,” “Easier”



“I am not six foot. Maybe with my boots, but I’m five-nine at best.”

“IT SOUNDS A BIT LOUD FOR AN ACOUSTIC SET, THOMAS!”

THOMAS: 

Name: Thomas "Tommy" Agnes

Thomas is an absolute dork. He loves video games, and Teresa is his sister who is probably equally as dorky.

Even after their breakup, he and Brenda remain on good terms

In the early days of the band, he attempted to bleach his hair bc he thought it would look cool (spoiler: it did not). He ended up just shaving his head 

His style is similar to Michael’s. He was actually the one with a lip ring, but unlike Luke, Thomas kept his.

Once Thomas realized he was in love with Newt, he wrote a ton of songs for _Youngblood_ about him that he begged Minho to edit so that Newt wouldn’t figure it out. The ones that got onto the album were “Lie to Me,” “Monster Among Men,” and “Want You Back.”

Songs Thomas has written

  * On his Own: “Moving Along,” “Why Won’t You Love Me,” “Ghost of You,” “Not In The Same Way”
  * With Minho: “Want You Back,” “Lie to Me,” “High”
  * With Newt: Monster Among Men,” “Lover of Mine,” “Easier”



“And on my left, the Bodacious, the Sensation, it is- MINHO PAAAARK!”

“It’s just something that kinda makes me be like… Aight.”

MINHO:

Name: Minho "Min" Park

Minho loves to act like he’s the creative genius behind the band, since he convinced Newt to join them. Minho also had the idea for the band in the first place, so that does not help lower his ego.

He began dating Teresa while they were touring for _Sounds Good Feels Good._ He can deny it all he wants, but Thomas knows for certain that Minho wrote “Better Man” about her.

He dyed his hair blue at one point, but he didn’t really like it

He was nervous the first time he performed “Amnesia” live, as his voice had dropped a lot since they first recorded it, so he religiously practiced the high notes so his voice wouldn’t crack on stage. He was fine.

He and Thomas are the main writers for the band, with feedback/editing from Newt and Gally. They usually write stuff all together.

Songs Minho has Written:

  * On his own: “Talk Fast,” “Better Man,” “Meet You There,” “Wildflower,” “Thin White Lies”



“Valentine. V-A-L-N-T-Y-N-E.”

“Still don’t know what we’re doing.”

GALLY:

Name: Gallagher "Gally" Dolan

Gally is Australian. He moved to the US when he was 11. 

Unlike the other guys, Gally hasn’t changed his hair since he was 17. At the beginning of the band, it was a bit longer, but he shaved it a few years in, and it’s been that way ever since.

He was originally kind of an asshole to everyone, but Thomas, Newt, and Minho eventually broke through his tough-guy facade. He’s still considered the “tough guy” of the band.

He doesn’t write much, but he does help with lyric edits and melodies. That is, until “Red Desert.” He got so inspired by a trip home that he wanted to make a song about Australia.

He’s notorious for coming up with weird-ass music video ideas. The band usually goes along with them. Sonya loves his weird ideas, and many of them have become actual music videos. “No Shame” and "Easier" are perfect examples, and “Teeth” was also partially his idea. 

Songs Gally has written: 

  * Mostly just “Red Desert”



“Hey, you came at the right time, Thomas is about to earn $2500 by drinking a bowl of tzatziki.”

To Newt and Thomas: “Two of the worst people I’ve ever met in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions (who wrote what, how the fuck the band works, etc.) let me know, and i’ll try to answer them!
> 
> Please comment and kudos! Comments give me life. :)


End file.
